<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When did it all change? by Donymikey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379327">When did it all change?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey'>Donymikey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Court, Death, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma relives the events that caused his life to change forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kuroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When did it all change?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When did it all change?“</p>
<p>His mind ran miles through his memory putting everything together...</p>
<p>Kenma looked at the frame starring back at him. Oh the signs he missed, the long disappearances, the kisses he longed. He remembers the pain. </p>
<p>His hand quivered letting his tears spill onto his shirt. He rembers the person hugging him tight when he started to shake with worry. The comforting words that made him feel at home. And the shoves that made the whole house shake. </p>
<p>He dropped the frame and watched the glass shatter. Just like his heart. He felt his whole life shatter  in front of him. Just like the delicious ring of gun shots shattering the others chest.</p>
<p>Kenma stands up and looks around at the mess then at the door where officers with a twisted smile. His hand shivers once more as he puts them behind his head and he drops on his knees forgetting the aching pain from the gashing scars. And he hummed in anticipation to see the people's heart shatter in front of his eyes. </p>
<p>His minds races through everything back to the present time.</p>
<p>“ Where did it all go wrong, you ask sir?” </p>
<p>He chuckled and looked around the court room. </p>
<p>“It all changed when I meet that  whore Kruoo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>